Yukimura House
The Yukimura House is a family home located in the suburbs of Beacon Hills, California where Ken Yukimura, Noshiko Yukimura, and Kira Yukimura reside. It is a modern, one-story home with a terracotta exterior, and the interior architecture is predominantly made of glass with an Eastern style of decoration. The house has an attached garage, at least two bedrooms, a dining room, and a living room, and contains Ken's collection of weapons, including several katanas. Though Kira is currently in Shiprock, New Mexico, where she is training to control her inner Kitsune spirit with the Skinwalkers, it can still be considered her family home due to the fact that her parents still seemingly reside there. Notable Events *Ken invited his student, Scott McCall, to the house for dinner with his wife Noshiko and his daughter Kira as a thank-you for saving Kira from a coyote who had gotten into the high school. ( ) *During the blackout unintentionally caused by Kira's newly-activated electrokinetic powers, Kira used a camera to take a selfie with the flash on, causing her Kitsune aura to be revealed. ( ) *Scott dropped off Kira after the party at Derek Hale's loft, where he showed her his Werewolf face. Kira then returned to her room to reminisce about the night. ( ) *After a light bulb in Kira's bedroom burned out, Kira discovered her Kitsune power of electrokinesis and foxfire when she was able to relight the bulb with her own electricity before causing it to explode. When Noshiko came in to change the bulb, she, too, revealed her Kitsune power of foxfire when her fingers sparked with electricity. ( ) *After learning that the Nogitsune had captured Lydia Martin, Noshiko brought Kira home to teach her how to play Go in hopes of better understanding the Nogitsune's plan. Ken and Kira then discussed how Noshiko's aggressive playing style demonstrated her own plan against the Void Kitsune. ( ) *Kira found a for-sale sign outside of the house, forcing Ken and Noshiko to reveal that they planned to return to New York. Kira ended this plan by ruining the sign and preventing the open house that night from being successful, leading the Yukimura Family to remain in Beacon Hills, California. ( ) *Noshiko performed acupuncture on Kira in hopes of restoring the balance between her human and Kitsune sides. A few hours later, Ken and Noshiko found the acupuncture pins in the backboard of Kira's bed, which had been arranged to read "115," where she would eventually be found in a Kitsune-spirit-induced fugue state. ( ) *Noshiko caught Kira struggling to read The Dread Doctors novel in her room and brought up a Kitsune's difficulty with language before encouraging her to read the book backwards. This allowed Kira to read the book and trigger her repressed memories of being experimented on by the Dread Doctors. ( ) *Ken and Kira discussed Kira's sword and whether or not it would be a good idea to reassemble it in order to help the McCall Pack fight against the Beast of Gevaudan, as Ken feared it would cause her inner Fox spirit to regain control over her. He finally advised her to return to Shiprock, New Mexico to ask the Skinwalkers to use their power to restore the katana. ( ) Trivia *The address for the Yukimura House, 17106 State Boulevard, Beacon Hills, CA 95921, was revealed on brochures for the failed open house that Ken and Noshiko held in hopes of selling the house in Season 4's Muted. Gallery Yukimura house exterior 1.jpg|Exterior Yukimura house courtyard.jpg|Courtyard Yukimura house living room.jpg|Living Room Yukimura house dining room 1.jpg|Dining Room Yukimura house dining room.jpg|Dining Room Yukimura house kira's room.jpg|Kira's Bedroom Yukimura house kira's room 1.png|Kira's Bedroom Category:Locations Category:Beacon Hills Locations Category:Yukimura Family